Rio: Test Story 01
by American Aussie
Summary: Be gentle this is my first fanfic, i have it formatted correctly this time.


"Let's see here, the perfect marshmallow to cocoa ratio, 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. anddd 6, there the perfect amount" he said to himself as he cocked the mug to one side taking a slow draught of the delicious cocoa. As he was drinking he began think about how when Linda found him all alone inside the box that fateful day 15 years ago and when she introduced him to the delectable treat known as Hot Chocolate. Ever since then she had cared for him and protected him.

"This is the life" he thought as he got ready to take another sip, when WHAMM. He quickly pulled his brown beak out of the warm liquid looking to the left at Linda then to the right and that's when he saw those two.

"Oh great not those two again, shouldn't they have migrated like a few days ago, but no matter I'd better try and be polite." He thought to himself, so he looked at them and said "hello Chloe how are you and your friend today."

Without answering him Chloe said in a mockingly genuine tone "how's my favorite Nerd Bird."

He turned to them and said, "Well I'm doing great behind this magical force field, called GLASS which keeps me all warm and cozy in here while you two are out there freezing your bu…" As he said that he looked up and saw them waving there buts at him. Under his breath he muttered "classy". When he looked up again he saw them laughing and right when he was about to say something back he saw them screech and fly away, he wondered what in the world made them do that, then he saw it, some goofball with a yellow and green scarf and glasses sliding into the bench that the two geese were just on.

As he carefully got up he saw Blue in the window and starting screeching like a crazed bird. As Blue saw this he wondered "who is this whacko, ruining my cocoa break."

After he said that the screeching man slipped again and stumbled right into Blu's window. "Ahh" yelled Blu as he saw the man lying in the snow in a fetal position.

Linda must have heard the man hit the window because she soon opened the door and asked the man if he was alright. He got up and said with a definite foreign accent "oooh, I am not built for this weather." Linda looked at him and asked in a curious voice "are you looking for a book." "No" he said as he turned and pointed at Blu, "I came looking for him!" he said excitedly.

He stood up straighter and gave her a card that read Dr. Tulio Doctor of Ornithology.

When she finished reading it he said in excitement "we believe that Blu is the last male Spix Macaw in the world and recently we discovered a female and we would like to save his species. Blu thought nervously to himself "whoah I can't meet a girl, i haven't even seen a female bird before"

He looked at Linda hoping that she would know what to do. As Blue looked at Linda he thought "there's no way she would put me through that social stress, would she..."

Linda looked at Tulio and said happily "that would be great, when can she come over." Blue squawked in distress "ahh, Linda, why." Blue thought to himself "what if I mess up, what if I can't do it."

Then he herd Tulio say, "no, no, no, you misunderstood you and Blue would have to come to Rio de Janeiro. Blu thought to himself "wait that's in Brazil" To double check himself he hopped up on a globe that was on Linda's desk and rolled in and looked down and saw Rio, "man" he thought, "it seems so far away."

Linda stood up and said in Blue's defense that he didn't like flying that, heck, he couldn't even fly. "awww, Linda that was private, people aren't supposed to know that I can't fly" he thought glumly to himself.

While feeling sorry for himself he didn't see Tulio come in and pick him up, squawking in distress Blue was like "what're you doing, what kind a doctor does this."

His thoughts were so busy that he didn't hear Tulio say "of course he can fly, watch." "Wait what, no, no, no" yelled Blu as he felt his body go through the air and then flapping crazily he felt his body hit the hardwood floor.

"Owwwww" he said angrily, "that hurt."


End file.
